


Make Him Listen.

by TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anti is sad, Anxiety, Blood, Depression, Everyone Is Pissed, Gen, M/M, Sean realizes his mistake, angry Ego's, check your shit, exept JJ, lotta angst, please help my boy, sean - Freeform, thank gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch/pseuds/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch
Summary: most of the Ego's are pissed.at whom?none other than their own creator. for good reason, too.they did not expect a visitor.
Relationships: Chase & Antisepticeye, Chase/Anti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Make Him Listen.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm proud of this.
> 
> if you don't like melancholy/slightly soft Anti, you don't have to read.
> 
> enjoy!

Prompt #18 of my prompt list:  
The Ego’s are pissed at Sean for making them how they are.  
Anti, unexpectedly makes an appearance. He is tired of not being heard.  
\-----

The Living Room was silent. Tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.  
Ironically, the Knife-wielding Ego wasn’t present at the time.

The five Ego’s sat in various positions, their expressions varying from blank, controlled faces, to a furious snarl.  
The Doctor of the Septic house sat on the large armchair, resting his chin on his hands as he watched Jackieboyman pace back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

“Oh, for fucks sake, Red! Stop it! You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet!” came a moan from the bejeweled Magician who was draped (oddly elegantly) on the couch. Said Superhero growled, and stopped, turning back to Marvin. “No! I will not! Anti is going too far. He was in Robbie’s room!” the Zombie was currently in the aforementioned room, seemingly sleepy.  
Chase shook his head, clutching it between his hands. He felt a migraine coming on.  
He was Ironically reminded of the song.

“Did you forget that it was Anti’s room before Sean kicked him out?” Chase pointed out, not lifting his head. Jackie turned his fierce expression towards the Vlogger. “Are you sticking up for that….. Glitch?! Do you forget what he did to you? To your KIDS?!” the ‘hero’ screeched.  
Chase snapped.

“Maybe I AM STICKING UP FOR HIM! Someone needs to.” he snarled, looking up sharply with a grim, angry expression. Jackie flinched. The Father could be ridiculously scary.  
JJ looked like he was panicking, waving his hands and singing at a rate only few could understand. Henrik put a hand on the time traveler’s shoulder, calming him down.  
“Hush.” he said loudly, effectively shutting up the two Ego’s.  
“Do ve need to call Sean again?” Marvin scoffed. “Honestly, what is he gonna do?” he snarked, pulling himself into an actual sitting position. He pushed his mask onto his head, his bright green hair floating like odd clouds around his shoulders. He usually did it when he was uncomfortable, stressed, or anxious, Chase had observed. He acted more like a cat than they had expected, eyes turning into slits when he used magic, or was angry.  
Chase supposed that watching the Magician and the others was creepy.

“Try and erase Anti? I don’t think so.” Jackie stomped his booted foot, like a petulant child at the older ego.  
“And why not?! He certainly has done enough to deserve it!” Chase bit back a sarcastic response that would’ve made Jackie cry.  
Marvin leveled the Hero with a flat look.  
“He physically can’t. Anti was originally made by the Fans.” he said, disdain dripping from his voice like ink dripping from a page. The statement made Jackie groan and tug at his hair, resuming his dreaded pacing. Henrik dragged a hand down his face, and JJ mimed a sigh.

Marvin scoffed, his eyes glowing green with tension. “Not everything is Anti’s fault, Jackie.”  
Jackie shook his head. “Of course it is! What about that power outage?”

“Zher vas a large storm in ze area.” Henrik pointed out, his expression deadpan.

“What about last night, I couldn’t turn the TV on!”

‘Chap, the remote didn’t have batteries in it.’ JJ signed.

Jackie pouted, and crossed his arms, again looking like he was a child.  
Marvin rolled his eyes. “You can’t always get what you want, even if you look like a kicked puppy.” Jackie scoffed.  
Chase compared the way Jackie interacted with everyone to a spoilt younger brother.  
He wondered if anyone else noticed, or if he was just observant.  
He voted on the latter.

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, and lowered his head again, concealing a groan as the migraine consumed his head. “Why did Sean make us like this?” he said, holding his head.  
He’d forgotten to take his meds' today.  
There was a sharp intake of air from beside him. It came from the Magician,JJ, and the Doctor.  
Then, he realized what he had said.  
And he began to think.

‘Why did Sean make us like this? Why did he make me a depressed alcoholic? Why did he make Henrik and I lose our kids? Why did he make JJ mute? Why did he make Marvin’s magic backfire on him?  
Why did he make Anti the bad guy?’  
He clutched his head harder.

Resentment began to grow in his heart. The little piece of him that knew only his creator was to blame. Not Marvin. Not Anti.

It was Sean.

==================

The Living Room stayed silent, as the inhabitants mulled over what was said.

JJ was looking somewhat distressed. At least, if the subtitles ‘*nervous British noises*’ was anything to go by.  
Chase almost laughed, if the circumstances were different, he might’ve. However, the others might find that as a sign his mental health was worse then they thought.  
Chase thought it might be accurate.

“Hey guys! I- what happened?” came a cheerful Irish voice turned sour from the door. Chase lifted his head, to see none other than his creator at the door.  
His heart sank lower.  
He would have rathered Anti walking through the door.

Marvin turned his gaze towards the Youtuber, eyes sharp and green. “Oh, nothing, just us thinking for ourselves.” he growled, his teeth showing and sharp.  
Sean flinched.  
“What- what do you mean?” he said hesitantly, making his way into the living room, standing in the center and looking at his Ego’s. Henrik, frankly, looked like he was plotting. Eyes dark, hands in a prayer position, not showing his mouth. He was leaning foreward, elbows on knees.  
“Vhat Mahrvin means, iz zhat you are to blame.”  
The Creator’s eyes widened. “For what? You guys aren’t making any sense!” he threw his hands into the air, seemingly out of frustration.  
Then, the yelling started.

It seemed to be a combination of Marvin, and Henrik, the two screaming in Sean’s face.of course, Sean retaliated, making the yelling even louder.  
Chase clutched his head, his anger and annoyance growing with his migraine.  
JJ and Jackie were sitting on the couch, just watching with wide eyes. At some point, the resident Zombie had come down stairs and was now at the corner, watching, like the previous two, with wide and teary eyes.

“Have you all been possessed by Anti or something?!” Sean yelled, his face red and his tone frustrated and furious.

That did it.

Chase drew himself up, making the room silence.  
They knew when they’d pissed him off.  
“Don’t blame Anti for something that is ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” he screamed, his eyes glowing yellow in his rage.  
The others were lucky he didn’t have his gun.  
His statement made Sean stop.  
“What-?”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Chase snarled, uncharacteristically angry. “you made us like this. IT’S YOUR FAULT I LOST MY KIDS!” by now, tears were in his eyes. Angry, sad, unintentional tears.  
He sat back down, and sobbed quietly, his head back into his hands, and his eyes shut tight. He missed them. He missed his kids. He missed Anti. why? Why, why , why?!  
He could feel his heartbeat pick up, and his mind turned frantic and panicked.  
His sobs were still quiet, and it broke everyone’s hearts seeing the Vlogger they all admired for his optimism, be broken down.  
Then, Chase felt spindly arms around him, and a soft, broken up voice hushed and comforted him. He clutched onto the person’s shirt, and choked out a sob, the familiar glitchy Aura of Anti encircling him in a protective way. Anti picked him up, so he was standing, his weight leaning on the glitch.

Anti’s glowing heterochromic eyes turned to Sean, sharp and dangerous as the knife he fought with. Everyone’s eyes were on him, tense.  
“How dare you.” he whispered harshly. “You made us how we are. Our anger is rightfully placed. You made your bed, so lie in it.” his accent came in full force, and his face was angry, a scowl overtaking his lips that left Jackie and Sean flinching. Anti turned his head back to Chase when he heard a whimper.  
“A-Anti?..”  
He nodded, staring back down into baby blues.

“It’s me.” he whispered, voice surprisingly gentle and… affectionate?

Maybe Chase was hearing things.

Chase nuzzled his head into the crook of Anti’s neck, and hugged him tighter.  
He’d missed the other.

Everyone just stood still, Sean had regret written all over his face, apparently recognising what he’d done. Marvin sighed, and took Sean’s arm, pulling him out of the house.  
The Ego’s could hear a small “I’m so sorry..” as he left the house.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!
> 
> I would appreciate comments, and Kudos.  
> have a good day, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
